


proud

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftermath, Coming Out, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: A drabble about the aftermath of Dan coming out. Written as gen, but can be read as ship.





	proud

Dan is sitting on the couch when Phil leans over his shoulder and says, “I found a recipe online for rainbow pancakes. Want to try?”

Dan considers. If they work, he could post a picture on Twitter. This is his life now.

His Twitter mentions are filled with congratulatory messages. His Tumblr tag is filled with rainbow art. His YouTube comments are filled with people sharing their own stories. The internet is filled with teenage girls weeping happy tears.

When he doesn’t answer right away, Phil says, “How is everything?”

He’s happy, Dan realizes. Happy and proud. “Everything is fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are a writer's best friend!


End file.
